1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for designing an electronic circuit with a matching network.
2. Description of the Background Art
The fundamentals of conformal mapping of circular regions are known from “Über eine Eigenschaft der konformen Abbildung kreisförmiger Bereiche” (On a property of conformal mapping of circular regions), Georg Pick, Mathematische Annalen, Vol. 77, 1916, pages 1-6. The Poincaré disk model is known from sources such as, e.g., “Hyperbolische Geometrie” (Hyperbolic geometry), T. Peters, pages 6 and 7, Sep. 3, 2003. The Poincaré distance is known from “Invariant Distances and Metrics in Complex Analysis—revisited,” M. Jarnicki, P. Pflug, page 7, February 2004. In addition, the Möbius transformation is known from the lecture notes “Komplexe Analysis,” Prof. Dr. Dirk Ferus, 2008, pages 18 to 26. The Möbius transformation is used in Smith charts for high-frequency engineering, for instance. The operation of matching networks in circuits in high-frequency engineering can be represented graphically using the Smith chart.
Matching networks can be used in a Doherty power amplifier, for example. A Doherty power amplifier is known from, e.g., “The Doherty Power Amplifier,” Bumman K. et al, IEEE Microwave Magazine, pages 42-50, October 2006, or “Practical Magic,” R. Sweeney, IEEE Microwave Magazine, pages 73-82, April 2008, or “Power Amplifiers and Transmitters for RF and Microwave,” F. H. Raab et al, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, Vol. 50, No. 3, pages 814-826, March 2002, or “A New High Efficiency Power Amplifier for Modulated Waves,” W. H. Doherty, Proceedings of the Institute of Radio Engineers, Vol. 24, No. 9, pages 1163-1182, September 1936.